


The Overwhelming Smell of You

by thegayscanwrite



Series: Klance One Shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, Boyfriends, First Kiss, Garlic Knots, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Strawberries, cause they're a gremlin, klance, lavender - Freeform, licorice - Freeform, pidge and hunk bet on them getting together, pidge finds this way to funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegayscanwrite/pseuds/thegayscanwrite
Summary: Lance and Keith turn up to potions class super late, but little do they know today's potion is Amortentia.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604428
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	The Overwhelming Smell of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is a floofy oneshot for you all. Just dumb bois being dumb.

Thanks to Lance, they were now late to potions class and needless to say Keith was pissed. “How the hell did you manage to release the fucking hippogriff!” Keith hissed as they ran down the halls towards the dungeons where potions started 40 minutes ago. “We could have died!”  
“It wasn’t me! I literally don’t know how it escaped, and besides you managed to get it under control so we’re fine!”  
“Yeah, but we’re still super late!”  
“Coran won’t give us detention if that’s what you’re worried about. He’s way too nice for that.”  
“But we missed almost the entire lesson.”  
Lance pushed open the door and Keith followed him into the classroom, “We can just catch up don’t worry. Jesus, how much of your fucking shampoo did you use today, it smells like they’re brewing your mullet in here.” The class looked up at the two in shock.  
“It’s not a mullet! Plus your one to talk since it smells like you poured your entire bottle of cologne over yourself today.”  
“Did not! I honestly don’t see how you don’t smell the distinct Keith smell right now, dumb mullet and leather.”  
“My jacket’s cool leave it out Mr. I need to put a million different face creams on so people can smell me a mile away. I literally can’t smell anything else.”  
“It smells good fuck off.”  
“Sure. Keep telling yourself that.”

Before either of them could start arguing again, Coran cut in, “Can you boys only smell each other?”  
“Uh I think I also smell Varadero beach, which is weird? And garlic knots and strawberries coming to think of it.” Lance said.  
“How do you smell strawberries? Apart from you, it clearly smells like grass and licorice. And lavender too actually.”  
“Very funny Keith, there is no way that we could smell different things. Are you hallucinating?”  
“Lance, watch your language. And actually there is a way you could smell different things as the potion we’ve been brewing today is Amortenia.” Coran interrupted.  
Pidge started cackling as they both went rigid.  
“What…?” Keith finally croaked out after a minute.  
“Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world. It’s actually very dangerous because of the overwhelming infatuation it causes in the drinker. However it can’t actually produce real love but the potion’s smell takes the form of what find most attractive.”  
Lance choked and Keith turned to look at him noticing how red his face was. Keith was sure he looked the same. 

Pidge’s cackling filled the room and Keith felt an extreme need to get out, bolting out of the classroom towards one of the supply closets. As soon as he got in he slammed the door and sank to the floor. “You have got to be kidding me. Fucking Amortentia!” He whispered to himself as he buried his face in his hands. Keith felt like shit. The entire class now knew that he liked Lance, including the boy himself. Fuck. But what were the other smells? Grass. That had definitely been because of the quidditch pitch. He loved it there and always had competitions with… Lance. Of course. Another smell that pointed out the obvious. Licorice wasn’t associated with Lance though and neither was lavender. Licorice, that was probably because of the Shiroganes. Keith met Shiro in his second year at Hogwarts and they had quickly become close. When Shiro found out that Keith basically lived at Hogwarts, he forced Keith to come back to his house for Christmas. Their house was filled with the smell of licorice (“My dad loves it, the entire house smells like it at Christmas ‘cause it’s the only time we can get it.”) The Shiroganes had instantly taken a liking to him over the holidays and he was soon part of the family, first unofficially and then with the signing of some papers, officially as well. 

Lavender was the smell he associated most with his mother. Keith used to have long hair and each day his mother braided it and threaded the lavender flowers through the braid. When she died, he cut it as short as he could and had only just begun to grow it back, giving him his unfortunate mullet. 

Keith thought to what Lance had smelled. Varadero beach, he was pretty sure that’s where Lance lives in Cuba. He had heard him enthusiastically rambling about it before to Hunk while they were all studying in the library. There were garlic knots which were Lance’s favourite food, but the strawberries. He had no idea Lance liked those. A thought popped into his head and Keith knew what to do.

*****

Keith skipped dinner (he was pretty sure Lance wouldn’t be there either, neither wanting to deal with the tables all talking about them), he waited until he was sure there weren’t many people in the entrance hall and snuck downstairs. He leant up to the painting of the bowl of fruit and tickled the pear, pleased when the kitchen revealed itself. House elves rushed over to greet him. A smaller house elf that he knew to be Winky spoke up, “What brings you down here?”  
“I was wondering if I could have some strawberries and garlic knots?”  
“Of course.” A few of the house elves rushed away returning quickly with a few different ingredients and got to work. Winky turned back to Keith, “How come you want these?”  
Keith flushed red and looked at his feet, “Um, well it’s for a boy…”  
“Is this the one you smelt in the Amortentia potion?”  
“You heard about that?!” he gasped.  
“We hear everything.” Winky pushed two parcels into his hands. “Now go give those to your boy.” Keith ran out of there as quickly as he could.

*****

Keith trudged up the stairs to the astronomy tower, knowing that was where Lance would go when he needed time alone. Lance liked to be close to the stars. Keith was not disappointed when he got to the top. The Cuban boy leant against the railing, staring out at the night sky. Keith cleared his throat and Lance whipped around, mouth dropping open when he caught sight of Keith. “Uh, hey Keith.”  
“Hey… I um, brought you something.” Keith murmured as joined Lance at the railing and handed him the parcels. Lance gasped when he saw the contents, “Are these garlic knots! Oh my gosh and strawberries!” Lance turned to Keith with a wide smile on his face. “Thank you so much!”  
A dark blush crept up his neck settling on his cheeks and he looked down, “Anytime.” Keith felt Lance’s eyes on him and if possible his cheeks got even darker. Lance’s fingers brushed across his chin and turned Keith’s head to face him. “Hey Keith?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can I kiss you?”  
“Yeah.”

Lance leant forward brushing his lips against Keith’s and it felt like electricity was coursing through his veins. Keith hands came to rest on Lances hips, while Lance moved his arms so they wrapped around Keith's neck, his fingers lightly brushing through his hair. Their noses bumped together awkwardly and occasionally their teeth clacked together but they soon found a rhythm. When they pulled apart for air Lance whispered, “You know, I’ve kind of always liked your mullet, it being so soft helps too.” Keith snorted causing Lance to start giggling. Soon they were both on the floor laughing uncontrollably. When they stopped Keith turned his head to face Lance, “So, would you like to be my boyfriend?”  
Lance launched himself at Keith, “Of course I would!”

They fell asleep in each others arms under the stars.

*****

The next day they headed down to Great Hall hand in hand. They sat down next to Pidge and Hunk who were already there. Hunk looked at their linked hands with a raised eyebrow. Lance turned to Keith, “Would you like some toast _boyfriend_.” Pidge choked on their drink and started spluttering while Keith’s face turned bright red. “Uh, I’d love some… _boyfriend_.”  
Hunk jumped up and wrapped them in a hug, “Congrats guys! I hoped this would happen!”  
Pidge rolled their eyes, “Fucking finally, couldn’t you have done this a few weeks earlier?” They handed Hunk 20 dollars.  
“You guys bet on us?!” Lance screeched.  
"Of course."


End file.
